If You Wish
by Miss Freeny
Summary: Life goes on as usual in Yonezawa Castle... Until Lord Masamune and Lord Kojuro form a new alliance with samurai lords you've never met! As they visit the castle and you serve your lord, will things calm down? Or will you be thrown in danger again? NOTE: As I don't like using "MC" for the leading lady's name, I will be using my own. [Masamune Date X Yue Shiba] Samurai Love Ballad


Chapter 1

The air was so cool. There were many days in the past where I was too busy or distracted to notice the wonderful weather, but today I didn't have that problem... Today I watched birds fly across a soft sky as the afternoon was turning to evening. And I loved it.

Business in Yonezawa Castle has been hectic as of late, leaving Lord Masamune and Lord Kojuro at odds with one another. This can be a typical issue, as they manage to come around after some time apart... The cause of their frustration has been their occupation preparing the castle for a visit. There are samurai lords I've never heard of insisting that they can seemingly align themselves with the Date. So to prepare for their arrival, Lord Kojuro has been working tirelessly to aleviate some of Lord Masamune's workload, but it's only resulted in both of them being cranky. Meanwhile, all I've been able to do is keep busy in the kitchen, helping out wherever I'm needed and preparing their daily meals and snacks.

Today, however, I decided to stop and look out from the veranda in the middle of my work. There was something about the soothing air that relaxed any anxieties I may have had over the craziness of the past few days... I didn't realize it, but it seemed I was holding my breath for some time and finally decided to exhale.

"Lovely day."

The sudden voice made my head turn to the right. Standing there, hand on the hilt of his sword with a soft smile meant only for me... Was Lord Masamune.

I smiled back. "It really is. I just wanted to take a moment to hear the birds."

"Ah," he nodded, looking out where my gaze had previously been. He was quiet, appreciating the gentle bird song. Though, I suspected he was also quiet for other reasons. I turned back to look off the veranda again.

"How are the preparations coming along with Lord Kojuro?"

In the corner of my eye, I saw him stiffen. Could've sworn I heard a low growl as well. I couldn't help but chuckle.

Lord Masamune's gaze snapped back in my direction. "What's so funny?" Unfortunately for him, his annoyed look only served to make me break out into a laugh. He sighed exasperatedly.

"I am not making fun of your distress, milord... I merely find it interesting how close you both are, and how easily you both get irritable with each other." I smiled at him gently. "It's almost endearing."

At this, he seemed to immediately reject my thoughts. Then, slowly but surely, a thoughtful look passed his face and he smiled slightly to himself. Hanging his head down in a quiet chuckle, he turned and walked closer to my side. Taking his opposite hand free of his sword hilt, he held my face and simply said,

"You are a good woman."

I couldn't help but blush furiously at the comment, and it was his turn to laugh. "I keep forgetting how much power my words hold over you," he teased. In defiance, I opened my mouth to argue, but instead he placed his finger over it and leaned in with another classic Masamune smile. It's effects are naturally devastating, as I freeze and my breath stops (and he knows it). There's no way any woman could resist it's power... And I'm helpless in it's sweet glow.

"I will speak with Kojuro, eventually. See you later."

I closed my eyes and sighed at that, and smiled back into his kind expression. "Dinner tonight at the hut?" He nodded, and walked on past me. Usually, it takes more than that to drive him out of a grumpy mood... But something tells me that he was meaning to speak with Kojuro even before he found me.

* * *

Evening had fallen, and the commotion had died down considerably. Tomorrow was the day... Come mid-morning, Lord Masamune and Lord Kojuro would be waiting at the gates with Lord Shigezane, meeting with the samurai lords who came from the near other side of the country. I usually get butterflies before events happen at the castle, and this circumstance was no exception. Enough time had passed since the beginning of my stay here that helped me learn to control my anticipation, but there was always that uncertainty of meeting lords I had never seen. As Lord Masamune's lady who sometimes plays servant, I was expected to be there as well. There was no telling how tomorrow was going to turn out.

I had been in the hut for an hour or so preparing dinner. The menu I settled on was my specialty, the Absolute Victory Bowl. In my heart, I was so desperate to quell any concerns Lord Masamune may have had. I hoped to do that with a meal that would properly energize him and help him feel prepared for the coming day. As I had been alone wrestling with my own worries and concerns, I heard the door flap open.

"Yue, you seem to be hard at work."

I looked up and saw Lord Kojuro in the doorway, smiling at me. I responded in kind, and insisted he come in.

"I'm determined to make you and Lord Masamune a proper meal to wish you well with tomorrow's plans."

Lord Kojuro chuckled, and came to my side. "You are always so dedicated to your cooking. I thank you for your support to Lord Masamune, we are very grateful for it. Is there anything I can help you with?" I shook my head, and looked up at him. As long as I have been cooking at night for both he and Lord Masamune, he has always asked to help me with my work. It's a welcome question, but I would never bring myself to continually ask for his help. This is my work for them- my work to show my loyalty and support for Lord Masamune.

As Lord Kojuro walked to sit down, Lord Masamune suddenly strode into the door and stopped upon seeing him. I paused with my work and observed the both of them quietly. They both regarded each other silently as they sat down, looking opposite directions. Lord Masamune had both his hands on his knees, while Lord Kojuro had his trademark crossing of the arms. It was painfully awkward for a time, until Lord Kojuro spoke first.

"Milord, I would like to apologize..."

"Kojuro."

Lord Kojuro looked his way with a blank expression, waiting for his response. Lord Masamune sighed and looked up, his one exposed eye looking at him in remorse.

"I should... be apologizing to you. You were merely trying to help me with all the work... I was short with you. Please forgive my poor behavior."

Lord Kojuro stared at him for a moment, then broke into a warm smile that could only belong to him. "There is nothing to forgive, milord. Forgive me for responding unkindly." Masamune grunted, then looked over to him and slightly smiled in return.

From where I was, the corners of my mouth couldn't help but turn upwards as well. For a long time now, I'd been by the side of these two men. There are things about both of them I cherish and admire, and I admire even more their companionship. Everyday, I count myself lucky in their company. I wouldn't ask for any other place in the world... They have become my home.

Abruptly, I cleared my throat. "Well! These Absolute Victory Bowls won't disappear by themselves!" I grinned at them, grabbing two hot bowls and placing them in front of the two. Turning back to the food, I took my own bowl and found my place to sit by Lord Masamune.

As I looked up, I saw Lord Masamune looking at me fondly and I felt my heart start to pound. Quickly looking down at my food, I noticed my cheeks were starting to burn.

"Yue."

Tentatively, I looked up at the voice belonging to the man I adored. The look on his face was filled with so much love and care that I was very sure my heart would burst.

"Kojuro and I haven't missed the fact that you've been working tirelessly yourself." Lord Kojuro nodded in agreement.

I tried to pass off the statement, and waved my hand while giving a nervous chuckle. "I'm just trying to do my part! Same as you both." At that, he took my hand mid-air and his previous expression turned to one of sterness and slight worry. "No. I asked Umeko and the head cook. They say you've hardly had a moment to rest, feeding us and the retainers but also making preparations for the guests arriving."

He let go of my hand this time, and cupped my cheek. His face creasing in sincerity and concern, he said softly, "Please. Don't overwork yourself anymore."

Looking at him then, there was no point in arguing. I sighed and leaned into his hand, feeling then the weight of the past few long days. His face eased at the gesture, and with a final stroke of my cheek, he pulled away so the three of us could enjoy our dinner together.

* * *

It was late by the time we finished eating and talking. Lord Masamune insisted on walking me to my room, as was his habit. Since dinner, I started to feel the tiredness finally catching up with me... With every step, my feet felt heavier and heavier. Usually, between the two of us, talking is my job. But at this point I was dead silent.

We eventually reached my room, and both paused at my door. It was so clear that night, with moonbeams that seemed light up the castle with a strong warmth. I could see the floor boards glowing as soft blue paths, and it was a shame I couldn't stay up longer to fully appreciate it.

Looking up at him quickly, I used the last bit of my strength to give Masamune a hearty goodnight. "Sleep well, Lord Masamune! Tomorrow will surely be busy, so get as much rest as you can!" He met my earnest grin with a tender smile of his own and simply said, "You too."

After the exchange I turned to leave him, but suddenly his hand grabbed my own. I spun around, and saw him looking out on the sky. Whatever expression he had on his face now, I couldn't see it.

"Tomorrow."

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow... Stay by my side."

My breath caught in my throat at that, and I couldn't help breaking into another blissful smile.

"Lord Masamune."

He finally turned to look at me, his one eye gazing at me longingly. I reached for his face and held it with both my hands, and gently took his eye patch off. His two beautiful, beautiful eyes looked at me in brief shock as I brushed his hair aside, then settled and accepted my gazing at him.

I couldn't recall a more breathtaking sight than those two eyes of his. One a dazzling green, and the other a strong clear blue. How could anyone be afraid of either of these eyes, which only indicated a more precious soul inside? This man, for all his beauty and strength, honor and power, wanted me by his side. And little did he know... I swore to be at his back long ago.

"If you wish."

* * *

Thank you guys so much for reading!

Please review and rate... I'm not afraid

of snarky comments (too much)! :)


End file.
